Looking Towards Tomorrow
by holbets10
Summary: Booth and Brennan take a look at their relationship.


(A/N:- This is my third 'Bones' fic, and needless to say, I've become addicted to writing them. I've made a sort of 'promise' to myself that I'll update at least one story a day, but suddenly this little fic came to me whilst attempting to write a better chapter three for 'Needing One Another', with no success. I hope you enjoy it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Again, I've changed a few details. I don't know if Booth lives in a ground floor apartment, because I'm not very observant. If he doesn't, I'd appreciate it if someone could let me know. Until then, however, he does have a ground floor apartment, and that is that. Temperance and Seeley have been together for eight months in this fic. In one of my other fics, someone commented on how I had Booth call Temperance 'Tempe' and said that he wouldn't call her that. In this fic, I'll make it clear that he does indeed call her that, in my ideal world. If you don't agree with this, do tell me so, but I think that if they did actually date, he would call her something other than just 'Bones'.

**Disclaimer****:-** Once more, I clearly state that I own nothing associated with Bones, as much as I would like to. Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth and the rest of these fabulous characters are the creation of Kathy Reichs and the FOX team. It really is such a shame.

I'm going to stop writing this now, before the Author's note becomes longer than the actual fic. Remember, R&R, Please!)

**Looking towards Tomorrow.**

"God, Bones. I didn't realise that you had so much stuff. If I'd have known I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me." Seeley Booth moaned, as he lifted the last of Temperance's stuff out of the trunk of his car. He hoisted one of the boxes high above his head, before opening the door to his ground-floor apartment. He dumped the box down on the floor, and threw himself onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Who knew that moving house could be so much work?" Temperance commented, sitting down next to Booth, and snuggling up to him. Since she and Booth had got together, eight months previously, she had become softer, and liked cuddling up to Booth. Not that he was complaining, of course. A snugly Brennan was better than no Brennan at all.

"How would you know, Temperance?" He sighed, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You spent most of the afternoon gossiping with Angela about god-knows-what."

"We weren't gossiping. We were talking about work. And You." She leant forwards away from his grasp, and sat facing him on the sofa.

"What about me, Bones?" He smirked. "And why'd you move? That was fairly comfortable."

"Because you were squeezing me too hard." She muttered, but moved back into his arms none-the-less. "And nothing all that interesting. Just about how you and I were serious about this, and us."

Temperance hadn't been sure about their relationship at first. She had thought it would end quickly, be disregarded as a short fling. It hadn't and she was relieved at that. She hadn't ever loved a man the way she loved Seeley, although she rarely admitted it. But he knew. He knew from the look in her eyes. The way she looked at him after they'd made love, the way her eyes twinkled when they snook a kiss in the office. It wasn't just a physical relationship, either. They talked to one another, made decisions together. That's how they had come up with this arrangement.

It was mostly Temperance's idea. She had been practically living in Booth's flat anyway, so she suggested she just stay there permanently. They had run the idea by Parker, and he had loved the thought of 'Doctor Bones' living with them. She had become a second mother to him, and she loved him as if he was her own. Booth loved this. He was disappointed that she didn't want them to have a child (although she had hinted that she'd changed her mind about that.), but was glad that she was willing to care for his son as if he was hers. Rebecca had become unreliable, so Booth had got full custody of Parker. He visited his mother at the weekend, as he had previously done with his dad, and that worked well. Parker was happy, Rebecca was happy, and most importantly, _his_ Bones was happy with the arrangements.

"We are pretty serious, Temperance. We have been for some while now." He commented, kissing her hair. She nuzzled into his neck, taking in his soft, musky scent. "It's been eight months now, Tempe. Eight months! And now we're moving in together. We'll be a family; You, Parker, and I."

She smiled and nodded. A family. Her family. She was changing her mind about not having children of her own, although she hadn't admitted it to Booth yet. She had hinted at it, of course, but she doubted that he had understood her implications. She dreamt of a Baby Booth, and smiled at the thought of their son or daughter. She'd have to bring up having children with Booth another time, when their relationship was more... secure? No, it was already secure. The chance of them breaking up anytime soon was as likely as pigs flying. When it was... further into the relationship. Then she'd bring it up. He'd be thrilled.

"I know. I really can't believe it." Her voice was full of happiness, and he grinned his 'charm smile' as Temperance called it. According to him, she was the only person who was able to resist it, but he knew that it made her go weak at the knees.

"I can. I knew from the beginning of our partnership, that we were going to be together forever." This was true. He had fantasized about it. Temperance, Parker, their own children, and himself. One big, happy family. One big, happy _Booth_ family.

"Forever." She mused. "That seems like a long way away."

"Forever is just along the horizon, Tempe. Nothing's impossible these days. And the possibility of you and me being together forever? Very high chance, babe." She ignored the 'babe' comment. She hated it when he called her that, but at this moment in time he was being romantic, and she knew that he meant every word of it.

"I think we will be, Seeley. I _hope_ we will be." She whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"We will. No doubt about that, Tempe. But until forever's here, lets get a move on with getting your stuff sorted out. It's not going to unpack itself, is it?"

He stood up, and pulled her to her own feet. She smiled at him, and they exchanged the same thought.

_It__'__s going to take a hell of a lot to stop us two from being together forever._

(A/N: - Well there you have it – a fluffy Bones fanfic. I'm thinking about making this into a series of one shots, but I would love to hear your opinions on that idea; whether it'd work, whether it wouldn't. That kind of thing. I'd also really appreciate if you clicked that lilac-y coloured button at the bottom of the screen and gave me your opinion on the fanfic. Do you think I went a bit overboard? I wasn't originally going to post this one, but I was persuaded into doing so by a friend. Thanks for reading, and I hope you take the time to Review. I reply to every individual review. Thanks again – holbonesfan)


End file.
